episodefandomcom-20200213-history
HUNTED
"HUNTED" is a Fantasy story in the fantasy section on the Episode Interactive: Choose Your Story app. It follows the story of five people lost in the woods without any memory of their past. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Beatrix'- One of the five test subjects, along with Carla, Lonnie, Vic and Mary. She is the first protagonist of the story. As a vampire, her hidden instincts start to appear after hearing gunshots in the forest. That puts her new "friends" at risk. She killed Lonnie. *'Lonnie' - One of the five test subjects, along with Beatrix, Carla, Vic and Mary. A werewolf. *'Carla' - One of the five test subjects, along with Beatrix, Lonnie, Vic and Mary. A mummy. She is the first one to think Beatrix can be trouble, as she suspects she is a vampire. *'Vic' - One of the five test subjects, along with Beatrix, Carla, Lonnie and Mary. As the Frankenstein's monster, he was created to be Mary's husband. His strength helps him and his friends on their journey. *'Mary' - One of the five test subjects. She is the second protagonist of the story. As the Bride of Frankenstein, Mary was created to be Vic's wife. Her strength is evident when she tags along with Hank, Luna and Sabrina to save their pets from WestonCorp. *'Sabrina' - As a friend of Hank and Luna, she shares with them a passion for animals. She is the third protagonist of the story. She broke into WestonCorp along with her friends and Mary to save their animals, while Mary only had plans to save Vic. 'Side Characters' *'Luna' - As a friend of Hank and Sabrina, she shares with them a passion for animals. She broke into WestonCorp along with her friends and Mary to save their animals, while Mary only had plans to save Vic. *'Hank' - As a friend of Luna and Sabrina, he shares with them a passion for animals. He is hinted to have feelings for Mary. He broke into WestonCorp along with his friends and Mary to save their animals, while Mary only had plans to save Vic. *'Caylie' - A party girl Mary meets when she infiltrates the Weston Corporation to retrieve Vic's body. As a siren, she is strikingly beautiful, but her beauty is not to be taken for granted. *'Fred Weston' - A bald, eccentric billionaire who created the "hunt". He started, with the main characters, a "game", along with many other monsters he created. *'William' - A scientist who worked for Weston. When he realized how far Fred Weston's games were being, he tried to help Mary and Beatrix by trying to take them off of Weston's mansion. *'Alexis' - A scientist who worked for Weston until she discovered Weston's evil plans. She got turned into one of his main pets. *'Livingston' - As a worker for the WestonCorp, Livingston posed as a cop to gain Mary's trust and destroy her later, but failing on his plan. *'Eric Snyder' - A high-ranking worker for the WestonCorp who seduced Caylie and Olivia to lock them. *'Olivia' - Friend of Kaylie who accompanied her to WestonCorp. *'Amalgam' (alive)- A hybrid monster who is considered the Weston Corporation's best weapon. Unlike the other monsters, he very much enjoys killing people viewing it as a sport, but confess he is forced to. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Thriller Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Horror